


Worth It

by Malliday



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Famous Bellamy, Famous Clarke, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malliday/pseuds/Malliday
Summary: Clarke Griffin had been working with her costar Bellamy Blake for five seasons now and he hadn't gotten anymore bearable.He was hot and all but what Hollywood type wasn't?It didn't help that everyone who watched their show was rooting for their characters to "finally" get together.After the writers make the decision to finally take the dive with their onscreen relationship, will Bellamy and Clarke get the push they need to take their romance offscreen as well?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote in my off time from editing "The Biggest Moment"
> 
> This is a two-shot.
> 
> I will post part 2 on Wednesday, it's already written.
> 
> It is very smutty, be forewarned.
> 
> BTW Yes, all the references to Bellarke and The 100 are 100 percent intentional, of course. Except the writers in my story are smart enough to actually put the two leads with amazing chemistry together.
> 
> Oops. Shouldn't have said that.
> 
> Anywho. Onward!
> 
> PS If you haven't read TBM yet, it's about to get to the good stuff *wink wink*
> 
> See you on the flip side ;)

**Part 1**

  


“Cut! That’s a wrap people!” Cheers immediately flew up from the cast and crew and Clarke couldn’t help but smile as well. Wrapping up another season always caused for an infectious spirit of celebration.

 

“GRIFFIN!” She heard Raven call her name before she felt her arms wrap around her tightly and she laughed through her strained breathing.

 

“Reyes, I’m having trouble inhaling here” She jokingly ribbed her friend.

 

Raven finally let go with an eye roll. “Yeah, yeah, Drama Queen.” She smiled. “It’s like you should be an actress or something.”

 

Clarke laughed. “Definitely _or something_.” Clarke moved toward her chair where all of her belongings were waiting. As she started to pack up her bag, Raven joined her again having grabbed a snack from craft services.

 

“Ew. The fruit pizza? You’re disgusting.” Clarke shook her head. “Couldn’t you have at least gone for the Swedish meatballs?”

 

Raven then took a bite of the fruit pizza and moaned obnoxiously loud. “SO good” She mumbled through her chewing.

 

Clarke, momentarily disgusted, could only stare. “I don’t understand. Help me understand.”

 

Her friend laughed. “Oh, come on. It’s fruit and carbs dipped in deliciousness. What’s not to like?” She took another bite.

 

“The name alone is a travesty to its existence.” Clarke began her usual spiel as the two of them headed toward the exit. “Thou shalt not refer to anything as pizza except actual pizza.” She recited over Raven’s laughter. “Seriously, though. You require better taste in snacks.”

 

“For once, I agree with the Princess.” A deep voice grumbled from behind them.

 

Both girls turned to find the smirking face of one Bellamy Blake.

 

“Not you too, Blake! This stuff is the shit!” Raven took another bite and enjoyed it loudly.

 

The disgusted look on Bellamy’s face was almost enough to make Clarke giggle. That is until she remembered he was the enemy.

 

Okay, so enemy made him sound like a really bad sci-fi villain, but well, they _did_ act on a sci-fi television show, so she couldn’t really be blamed for her selective vocabulary.

 

“Well, you know, if you’re so bothered by it, feel free to keep walking.” Clarke drawled with a gesture toward the door. “No one is stopping you from leaving.” She continued. “In fact, did you need assistance? An Uber? Who can I call?” She drew her phone out of her pocket and held it up in the air, waiting for his response.

 

Bellamy smiled his little half smile and stepped closer to her. “Careful, Princess. It almost sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me.” She ignored the way her hormones responded to that stupid nickname. “Wouldn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

 

Clarke scoffed. “I hardly think you’re capable of feeling that level of emotion.” She put her phone back in her pocket.

 

“You never know.” He said lowly. “I might just surprise you.” The smile was back.

 

And so were the terrible, _horrible_ effects it had on her panties.

 

“Doubtful, Blake.” She said drily.

 

He took another step forward and opened his mouth to respond but Raven beat him to it.

 

“And on _that_ note, Clarke and I have to go.” She looped her left arm through Clarke’s right and started to drag her toward the trailers. “Gotta get cleaned up before the wrap party!” She smiled her brilliant, people-appeasing smile and dragged Clarke to the stage exit.

 

Bellamy smiled his half smile. “See you there, then.” He turned and walked in the opposite direction.

 

Once they had made it outside into the fresh air, Raven let go of Clarke’s arm and they fell into step together.

 

“I swear I don’t understand why the two of you don’t just fuck and get it over with.” She started and Clarke immediately felt the flush underneath her skin.

 

“We’ve had this conversation, Raven. The only thing connecting me and Blake is a mutual feeling of disdain and frustration.” She defended her carefully crafted position.

 

Raven snorted. “Yeah. _Sexual_ frustration, you mean.” They reached the alley where golf carts frequented and looked right and left before crossing to the other side. “Seriously. The man has had a thing for you since _at least_ the end of season one.” She started again. “And I happen to know that you talk in your sleep.” Clarke snapped her head in Raven’s direction. “Don’t look at me like that. If you don’t want the general populous to know that you have dirty, dirty sex dreams about our resident Greek god, don’t take naps in your trailer during filming breaks and leave the door unlocked where just anyone can stroll in.”

 

Clarke gulped down her denial. “Well, it’s not like I can control what I dream about, Raven. I used to have pretty scandalous dreams about my college biology professor too.” She said in an attempt to lessen the brunt of Raven’s observation.

 

The truth was, she had more powerful orgasms just _dreaming_ about Bellamy Blake’s dick and what he could do with it than she had with most people while awake.

 

And, honestly, at one point, she probably would’ve acted on it.

 

But that was a long time ago.

 

“Whatever you say, Griffin. I’m just trying to help.” Raven shrugged her shoulder in defeat. She obviously wasn’t going to push the subject today, thankfully.

 

“I know, I know.” Clarke conceded as they reached her trailer. “I’m just going to grab some stuff. Meet you back out here in ten?”

 

Raven nodded and headed next door to her own trailer.

 

Clarke opened the door and walked in, looking around at what had basically become her home in recent years. They were on Season 5 of their show about a futuristic society and had already been renewed for Season 6, thankfully. It was good to be gainfully employed.

 

All those years ago, she never would have guessed that their little show-that-could would be this far along with no signs of stopping. She remembered getting her sides for her first audition and really connecting with the female lead. A badass princess turned warrior who struggled to overcome her reputation as royalty? She could definitely relate.

 

Clarke had been born to a bankable, movie star mother and an Academy Award-winning director of a father. Both of whom were entirely supportive of her decisions in life and never pressured her to enter the industry. If anything, they made sure that she knew what she was getting into before she even went to her first audition. They also made sure that she wasn’t too young for her first role as well.

 

By the time she was 17, she had been in a few small movies and had a recurring role on a television show, but Arkadia was her first chance at a lead role and it had been a blast so far.

 

Except for the Blake factor.

 

Clarke had been exceptionally blessed in her time in Hollywood to have really enjoyed the people she worked with, so when she auditioned for Arkadia, she had no reason to expect anything different.

 

And then she had her final audition.

 

She had walked into the room, feeling confident until she looked up and saw a boy - No, a man, really. He was dangerously attractive, and that was saying something considering the number of actors she knew. All dark eyes and matching curls, tanned skin pulled tight across his muscular torso. Her mouth had immediately started watering.

 

Were they serious? How could she possibly be expected to concentrate on reading her lines with this… immaculate specimen of a male? It was laughable, really.

 

The powers at be had introduced them.

 

Bellamy.

 

Ugh. Even his name rolled off the tongue.

 

And then he used his actual tongue.

 

“So. This is the Princess, huh?” He smirked and Clarke immediately felt her hackles rise.

 

She had grown used to this, really, at this point. People usually made a reference to her upbringing but people generally steered clear of outright disdain when referencing her obvious privilege.

 

It would seem that Bellamy Blake couldn’t be bothered.

 

And she had really wanted him to be different.

 

Their meeting had been doomed from the start, but she placed the blame solely on him. She was generally an open, happy person who got along with pretty much everyone, but he didn’t seem interested in getting to know her at all before he used his judgemental rhetoric.

 

She ignored the comment and took her place for their scene.

 

As luck would have it, he was reading for one of the male leads. A guard who worked for the futuristic royal family. If he had made it to the final audition, that meant they were serious about his casting, so she knew she had to still give it her all in spite of her immediate dislike.

 

“Alright, Clarke, we’re running the scene where Liam is trying to warn you about Gale’s intentions. Let’s see how you guys would read it.”

 

Clarke stepped forward toward Bellamy who immediately took on a defensive stance for the scene.

 

“And… action.” Jordan spoke quietly.

 

“While I appreciate your concern, Liam, it’s really none of your damn business.” She murmured heatedly before turning to walk away from him.

 

“Rhea” She heard him call roughly and she felt his hand wrap around her wrist, turning her to face him once more. “I’m just trying to protect you, Princess.” He practically spat the last word like it was a curse word. “That is my _job_ , after all.”

 

Clarke glared in his direction. “And while I _appreciate_ your concern, I think I can decide for myself who has my best interests at heart.” She retaliated lowly.

 

She saw his eyes narrow. “Fine. And when he throws you aside like all the women before you, I will at least be able to say that I tried to warn you.” He stepped closer, his hand still around her wrist, holding her lightly in place. “Men like that think they are owed the world, Princess, and to most of them, women are no different. You’re not special.” He spoke harshly.

 

She visibly flinched at his words and jerked her wrist from his grasp. “As you’ve made it clear for years. I don’t need your permission nor your approval.” She could feel real tears building up in the corners of her eyes and saw the brief glimpse of regret flit across his face before their bubble of tension was popped by the sound of clapping.

 

“That was great you guys!” They both turned to see Jordan grinning at the two of them. The other people at the table were looking at the two of them and whispering amongst themselves and nodding. Jordan stood from his seat and walked toward them. “Truly! You’ll be hearing from us soon!” He nodded and the two of them moved to the exit.

 

Once they were in the hallway, she immediately headed to the exit before she heard Bellamy call “Clarke!” and turned to find him jogging to catch up with her. “Listen, I..” He started but she cut him off before he could finish.

 

“Don’t bother. I know you don’t like me or my family or whatever, but obviously those guys are planning on us getting these roles” She nodded her head in the direction of the casting room. “If and/or when that happens, I plan to be completely professional. I’m hoping you can at least manage that as well.”

 

She saw his demeanor change immediately as his shoulders stiffened. “Fine. Sounds great.” He snapped and pushed past her towards the door.

 

Clarke watched him go and felt her chest ache. If they were both cast, she wouldn’t let his surly ass dampen her spirits. This could potentially be her first lead role and she would be damned if he ruined that for her.

 

As it turned out, they _were_ both cast. She as Rhea and he as Liam. The one thing she hadn’t expected was the "fandimonium," as she dubbed it.

 

Over the seasons, she and Bellamy had developed a fucking _fandom_ all on their own. Shippers, as they were referred to these days. It didn’t matter that, in the beginning, Bellamy wasn’t even the male lead, Finn was. And Finn’s character was supposed to be her romantic interest. That is, before they killed him off at the end of season two. Apparently his character wasn’t getting the reaction they had expected.

 

In fact, the “Riam” shippers had pretty much came from nowhere in season one and then exploded. No one had even seen it coming. The creators all said that killing off Finn’s character had nothing to do with the audience’s response but she doubted that. Since then, Clarke has had a few other romantic interests on the show, all female, but none had stuck. And oddly enough, Rhea and Liam had become co-leaders of sorts in their futuristic society, relying on each other without fault.

 

It hadn’t been the original plan she was almost certain, but apparently, the “chemistry” between she and Bellamy had been too good not to capitalize on.

 

And even though their characters had never even so much as _kissed_ , it didn’t matter. Thousands of fans were waiting with bated breath for the two of them to realize their “feelings” for each other and finally get together.

 

She didn’t want to be the one who let them know that it probably wasn’t ever going to happen.

 

While she and Bellamy did have an undeniably good screen presence together, it didn’t appear the writers were looking to make their bond a romantic one.

 

She wanted to feel bad for the vast majority of the show’s fans, but she also was grateful that she didn’t have to makeout with the asshole.

 

She ignored her apparent inner libido who was screaming at the injustice of it all.

 

It didn’t help the attraction that Bellamy was actually a pretty great guy.

 

To everyone but her it would seem.

 

Everyone loved Bellamy. He was funny. He was smart. He could tell stories about myths for hours and always had some new documentary to recommend to everyone on set.

 

But, somehow, when the two of them occupied the same space, they reverted to snippy teenagers.

 

Then again, there were also moments where the two of them would get along, dare she say, extremely well. Always when they were alone, however. They had conversations that were hours-long and Clarke only fell deeper into her infatuation with him. She could almost see a world where her feelings would be returned and the two of them could coexist in a successful, _real_ relationship.

 

And then they would fall back into old habits.

 

Bellamy would make it clear what he thought of her upbringing and she would make it apparent what she thought about his cocky, holier-than-thou attitude.

 

A tapping on her front door brought her back to the present. She opened it to find a very excited-looking Wells who was smiling up at her.

 

“Wells!!” she squealed and literally jumped out of her trailer into his arms.

 

She heard the breath leave him at the impact before he started laughing.

 

“Happy to see me, dork?” He sat her down on the ground.

 

“Of course! I haven’t seen you in months, you ungrateful bastard.” She smiled widely. “Don’t you know how many guys would _love_ to have all _this_ in their arms?” She gestured sweepingly down her body.

 

Wells rolled his eyes. “Plenty, I’m sure. Are you about ready to go?”

 

“Yeah! Raven is going to meet us out here in a minute too. Hold on and let me grab my stuff.” She turned to go back inside but not before she glanced up and noticed Bellamy in the distance watching them intently.

 

She shivered under his scrutiny before turning to retrieve her belongings.

 

 

* * *

  
  


“Guys. It’s a wrap party. Not a movie premiere.” She could hear Shaw groan from the couch as Wells laughed in the background.

 

“You know you aren’t going to be complaining when you see what I look like!” Raven snarked back through the wall.

 

“It’s true, man.” She heard Wells rib him at that statement.

 

They were almost ready for the wrap party and Raven had insisted that they go all out this year. Usually, wrap parties were a casual affair with a lot of alcohol. This year, the producers were celebrating an early season six renewal and had rented out an entire club. Apparently, this was cause for extreme dress-up in Raven logic.

 

Clarke gently tugged down on the ridiculously expensive fabric clinging to her thighs.

 

“Raven. I think this might be a little much. If I get even a little bit drunk and forget what I’m wearing, I’ll bend to pick something up and flash everyone in that club my goodies.” The black edging of the sheer fabric gave her an extra inch of cover up but the V Neckline dipped dangerously low, stopping just below the top of her rib cage. She wasn’t one to brag, but she had very attractive, very _large_ breasts and currently, they were legitimately _taped_ into her dress to prevent them from popping out to visit the world. One wrong move and the tape would pull free. Her nipples were _just_ inside the fabric of the dress, exposing the vast majority of the inside of her cleavage. Her comfort level wasn’t helped by the fact that the hem was incredibly short and the panel cut out of the lower back of the dress might clue the world into the fact that her underwear situation was… eh… next to non existent.

 

Raven chuckled as she finished applying her mascara in the mirror. “Just make sure that when it happens, it’s in front of Blake then. Problem solved.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help that her brain immediately went to that exact situation where Bellamy had a view right up her dress and he came up behind her to rest a hand on her ass because he just couldn’t help himself.

 

Stop that, Clarke.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” She responded as Raven threw her mascara back into her make up bag and turned around to shimmy in her bright red dress.

 

“Whatever, Griffin, let’s do this shit. I’m ready to dance with my man.” She swished her ponytail around and strutted out into the living room in her stilettos, Clarke following much less dramatically after her.

 

Miles’ eyes practically fell out of his head when he laid eyes on Raven, who, of course, was smirking in that knowing way she often did. She wagged her finger. “Nope. Not yet. I want to dance. So let’s go.” She winked and grabbed him by the tie and pulled him to the door.

 

Clarke shook her head and turned to Wells who smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. “You look beautiful, of course.” He guided her to the door. “Your castmates won’t know what hit them.” He laughed.

 

“Yeah, well. As long as I don’t fall out of this dress and my hair doesn’t start to cause overheating, we’re good.” She flipped her curled hair back behind her shoulder. She didn’t usually wear her hair down because it was so hot, but Raven had _insisted_.

 

Wells' laughter echoed throughout the stairwell as they made it to the lobby.

  


_

  


The music was ostentatiously loud when they stepped inside the club. Arkadia decor was hanging everywhere. They had gone all out this year, turning the club into the main throne room from the show. Everywhere she looked, people were dancing and having a good time. She couldn’t help but smile at the lifted spirits of everyone in the club.

 

“I’m going to go grab a drink!” She heard Wells practically yell in her direction. “Do you want anything?” He asked politely.

 

“Whiskey on the rocks, please!” She replied predictably. Honestly, it wasn’t like she ever actually drank anything else. He nodded and headed toward the bar.

 

Clarke walked further into the throng of people and swayed her hips side to side as she went. The music really wasn’t that bad and she would have to give her compliments to Jordan when she saw him that night.

 

She made it to the front of the room where a large cake was sitting. All over the cake were mini figurines of the various characters from the show and smack dab in the middle was a larger centerpiece featuring herself and Bellamy, his body shielding her from an unseen attack.

 

“It would seem our relationship has become the center of the show.” She heard from close behind her.

 

She turned and gasped, finding Bellamy standing only a foot away.

 

His eyes immediately dipped to her front and honestly, she couldn’t _blame_ him persay. Her tits were practically falling out of her dress. She had intended for them to be eye catching, after all.

 

To his credit, his eyes didn’t linger very long before they snapped back to her own. She was almost disappointed.

 

Nope. Not disappointed. Stop it, Clarke.

 

“You look positively… radiant, Princess.” He spoke quietly, but not so quiet that she couldn’t hear what he was saying. He was standing very close to her after all.

 

She took in his appearance as well, noting the dark, long sleeved button up that he left untucked from his dark slacks. His sleeves were rolled up and she could see the veins in his arms under the flashing lights of the club.

 

“You clean up well, yourself.” She responded, although she hoped she didn’t sound as breathy as she heard herself in her own head.

 

When Bellamy immediately smirked, she knew she hadn’t succeeded.

 

He took a small step closer and she stayed in place. She could smell the scent of his aftershave. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second before she realized he must be talking about Wells. “Wells?” She asked. “Wells isn’t my boyfriend.”

 

He raised a single eyebrow. “Do you often jump into the arms of men who aren’t your significant other?” He questioned.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Wells has been my best friend since birth, practically. Besides, he’s been in love with the same girl since eighth grade. A woman who would gladly de-tit me before she allowed me to steal him away.”

 

His eyebrows raised further. “Well that would be very unfortunate.” His eyes flicked down briefly to her cleavage again.

 

Clarke felt her own confidence perk at his obvious appreciation for her physique. “Careful, Bellamy. It almost sounded like you were complimenting me.” She smiled slightly.

 

Bellamy didn’t bother hiding his grin. “I believe I was complimenting your God-given features. Not necessarily, _you_.”

 

Clarke shook her head. “Well, they are pretty great.” She shrugged.

 

He was still grinning. “That they are.” He said like it was just a simple fact of the world. The sky is blue. The grass is green. Your tits are great.

 

“Hey, lady! Whiskey on the rocks, at your service.” Wells showed up at her side with her drink in tow.

 

Clarke spoke up. “Wells, this is Bellamy. Bellamy, Wells. Not sure how you two haven’t met each other before now.”

 

Wells held out his hand which Bellamy took without hesitation.

 

“Nice to meet you, man.” Wells said with a strange look on his face. “Wait. Clarke. Isn’t this that guy from your show that everyone is always talking about? The one you’re supposed to end up with?” He turned to look at her curiously.

 

She looked over to find Bellamy outright smiling in her direction at her discomfort.

 

“I would hardly say that. Yes, our characters have a fan following, but I don’t think the writers will ever really go in that direction. Their relationship is too important.” She responded.

 

Bellamy snorted across from her and she snapped her head in his direction curiously.

 

“Ah, well.” Wells replied. “That’s going to make a lot of fans upset. I’m pretty sure the last con I went to with you was mostly populated by fans wearing shirts with the two of you plastered all over them.” He said casually as if he weren’t causing Clarke to blush from the roots of her hair down to her toes.

 

Bellamy laughed softly. “Ah, yes. The Riam fans. They’re quite vocal, aren’t they, Princess?”

 

Clarke refused to admit that his nickname was almost said affectionately that time and she could feel her spine tingling.

 

“Yes, they are.” She said, smiling tightly. “Too bad they probably won’t ever get to see it happen.” She turned in Bellamy’s direction.

 

He smirked. “Yeah, I guess we will have to wait and see.”

 

Wells cleared his throat. “Well, I was hoping that Clarke would introduce me to Jordan. I haven’t gotten to meet him just yet and he has another project I’m interested in.” Clarke startled. She had almost forgotten Wells was even there for a second. “But we will see you around, Bellamy?” He asked, genuinely kind.

 

“Absolutely” Bellamy responded. Before she could comprehend the action, Bellamy’s hand found her own and raised it to his lips. “Princess.” He kissed her lightly across her knuckles before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

 

She could feel Wells’ stare at her side. “Um. Clarke. Are you guys like. Secretly sleeping together or something? Why didn’t you mention this?”

 

Clarke jerked back to the present and turned to look at her best friend. “What?! No! Bellamy and I barely get along on our best days. Much less find the patience to be around one another long enough to sleep together.” She pretended to be annoyed, but was slyly trying to find where Bellamy had disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Uh _huh_.” Wells deadpanned. “Come on, I really do want to meet Jordan.” She could tell that he didn’t believe her but he let it drop as he pulled her through the crowd.

  


 

* * *

  
  


And hour and a few whiskeys later, Clarke was giggling along with Raven as they swayed on the dance floor. It was nice to have a friend who wasn’t afraid to just _dance_.

 

The music changed over to some slower, sexy song that she vaguely recognized by The Weeknd and she noticed Shaw making his way toward Raven.

 

“You dance with your man, I’m going to go rest a beat!” She told her friend and she turned and headed to the edge of the dance floor.

 

Before she could get there, she felt a hand on her waist. She started to turn and clock the person in the face, but the obviously masculine hand pulled her back lightly into his chest and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

 

“One dance, Princess?”

 

Clarke stopped breathing.

 

Really, was this a good idea?

 

She decided she didn’t want to think about it. The slight buzz she was feeling and the heat coming from his chest made her brave. She nodded without turning around. She was afraid if she actually looked into his eyes she would chicken out.

 

His left hand joined his right and he continued to pull her backward until her back was pressed tightly against his chest.

 

_So I’ma care for you, you, you_

 

She could feel the beat of the song thrumming beneath the surface of her skin as her blood rushed downwards. Bellamy’s hands covered her entire stomach and she tried to turn off her brain as she started to think about what those big hands could do to her cunt.

 

_Cause girl you’re perfect. You’re always worth it._

 

Their hips swayed together to the slow heavy swing of the music. Without thinking about it, her small hand covered his own and maneuvered it slowly down her stomach, rubbing sensuously toward the hem of her dress.

 

_Cause girl you earned it._

 

Bellamy was breathing heavily in her ear as his lips lingered against the shell. Slowly, he took back control of his hands, his right hand continuing his journey, finding the bare skin of her thigh. His left hand had drifted upwards toward her breasts, stopping just beneath the swell of cleavage offered by her dress, almost like he was waiting for permission before venturing further.

 

Clarke knew they should stop but _God_ his hands just felt _so good_ on her overheated body. Her nipples were now visible through the silky material of her dress, considering the cut hadn’t really allowed for her to wear a bra of any sort. She moved her left hand up and curled it around the back of his neck, offering up her tit to his hesitating palm.

 

Bellamy took the bait and moved his hand further up, his fingers drifting slowly up the inside swell of her breast, her nipple now hard as a rock under his attention.

 

They were both breathing heavily now and Clarke was glad they were near the edge of the dance floor beside a wall where no one was paying them any mind... not that she would have cared at this point.

 

Bellamy’s fingers strayed away from the bare skin at the top of her left breast and ventured over to where her nipple was standing proudly against her dress, straining to feel his touch. When the tips of his fingers lightly ran over the aching flesh, Clarke couldn’t help the whimper that left her mouth, turning her face into the flesh of his neck and breathing in his scent.

 

She could feel Bellamy’s growl as he moved his lips to the left side of her neck and started placing heavy, wet kisses on her collarbone. His hand grew more confident and he took her nipple between his fingers and rolled it lightly, pulling it gently away from her body.

 

Clarke groaned, breathing heavily against his skin, she could feel the wetness leaking out of her and through her barely there panties.

 

Bellamy hid his own noises, biting down on the tendons at her neck and sucking lightly. His left hand now boldly grabbed her tit in his palm, squeezing it roughly in his grasp and massaging it.

 

Clarke had never been more turned on in her life, the rough action causing the whimpers to return as she felt his right hand dip under the hem of her dress at long last.

 

She could feel his touch all over her, the contrast between the rough way her squeezed her breast and the gentle drifting of his fingertips toward her cunt making her dizzy with need. She knew that her wetness had now made it to the tops of her thighs as she could feel it when her legs pressed together, and as Bellamy waited for her to slightly open her legs, she also knew that this was it.

 

There was no turning back from this. Allowing Bellamy to feel her arousal. Telling him without words just how much she wanted him.

 

Even still, she parted her legs for his wandering hand and he unlatched himself from her neck long enough to breathe in her ear. His hand finally made it to the inside of her thighs, coating his fingers in her juices.

 

“So good, Princess” She closed her eyes at his words. “ _So wet_.” He murmured into her ear. “You’ve been waiting for me, haven’t you?”

 

She was having such trouble breathing at this point that she couldn’t have verbally responded if she _tried_ , frankly, so she just nodded her head minutely into his neck and waited for him to continue his journey.

 

She felt the rumble in his chest behind her as he pushed the two of them further away from the crowd and against the wall that was right in front of them, hidden in the shadows of the room.

 

“Ah” Clarke gasped as her right hand caught them. Pressed together tightly now, Clarke felt the outline of Bellamy’s dick on her lower back where her dress was cut out. Her thighs trembled at the feeling.

 

Bellamy’s hand lingered at her thighs, making sure to soak up all of her that he could from her skin before he moved toward her panties. He only hesitated for a second before he pushed them to the side and moved his fingers into the folds of her pussy, trailing them back and forth between her clit and the part of her that ached to be filled by him.

 

 _Any_ part of him.

 

She stepped her legs further apart, urging him to continue, begging him to touch her more. His fingers drifted low, lightly tapping against her opening and she could feel her wetness splash around his middle finger as he played her like an instrument. She knew that if they were in a quiet room, she would be able to hear the noises he was making.

 

His finger paused and pressed forward, beginning to press into her and Clarke almost cried in relief, but her relief was short lived as the music suddenly cut off and they both heard Jordan’s voice above the din of the crowd.

 

“Cast, crew, and family, welcome to our season five wrap party!!” Cheers followed his words and obviously Bellamy could recover more quickly than she could because his right hand immediately left her underwear and his left hand left her breast for her waist pulling her up from where he had bent her over slightly against the wall.

 

He turned her around, finally coming face to face with him at last.

 

She didn’t quite know what to say. Did he regret what they had done? Did she?

 

He answered one of her questions when he gazed at her intently and she watched as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and slowly licked them clean one at a time, making sure he had licked up all that remained of her from his hand.

 

He opened his mouth to speak when Jordan interrupted their moment again.

 

“Clarke! Bellamy! Where are you two??” Apparently his speech had gotten to the point where he was giving an audience to his two leads.

 

Bellamy closed his mouth and smiled, reaching down to grab her hand and pull her toward the stage.

 

She pulled down at the hem of her dress which had ridden up during their tryst against the wall in the fucking corner of a public club.

 

When they reached the stage, he gestured for her to go up first and he followed right behind her, placing his hand around her, resting on her waist as they stood beside Jordan on stage.

 

“These two, am I right??” Jordan said to the cheering crowd.

 

Clarke smiled slightly, but Bellamy was beaming, pulling Clarke into him and kissing her chastely on the cheek.

 

“Wait until you see what we have in store for next season!” Jordan continued. “It’s going to be the best one yet!”

 

Clarke turned to Bellamy to find him smirking at her and she looked away in confusion. Did he already know what next season’s plot line was? She hadn’t had her meeting with the writers yet.

 

But she really couldn’t think about that right now while she could still feel the evidence of her dalliance with Bellamy on her thighs as she stood there on stage.

 

Jordan was apparently done with the two of them because Bellamy was once again dragging her off stage toward the cake in front of it. Someone had lit the candles and everyone had gathered around waiting for someone to blow them out.

 

Why it had candles she wasn't sure. It wasn’t like this was a birthday or anything.

 

Bellamy leaned over and breathed into her ear. “Make a wish, Princess.”

 

She turned her head so they were face to face and then toward the cake.

 

What to wish for?

 

She knew what she _wanted_ to wish for.

 

She glanced at Bellamy again.

 

She leaned over and blew out the candles.

 

_

  


After the cake had been cut, Raven stole her away from Bellamy and drug her back to the booth they were sharing with Wells and Miles.

 

They ate their cake in companionable conversation while Clarke scanned her eyes around the room searching for Bellamy but trying to be discreet about it.

 

Apparently not discreet enough.

 

“So.” Raven started obnoxiously. “Where did _you_ disappear to earlier?” She asked Clarke with a raised eyebrow.

 

Clarke stared back. “I danced for a little while longer.”

 

“Oh? With who?” Raven smiled like she already knew the answer to that.

 

“No one important.” She smiled back.

 

“So I didn’t see Bellamy Blake running after you through the crowd as you left me?” She was full on grinning Cheshire cat grin now and Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine. I danced briefly with Bellamy.” She conceded. “Does this make you happy?” She asked.

 

“Very.” Raven looked like the cat that caught the canary.

 

She turned back to Wells and Miles and Clarke was relieved that her admission was all it took to get Raven off her back.

 

When she looked back toward the crowd, she saw Bellamy leaning against the bar on a stool.

 

But he wasn’t alone.

 

He was talking to some leggy brunette who’s hand was lingering on the arm he had propped on the bar top.

 

Clarke looked away quickly, silently cursing.

 

Idiot. _Stupid fucking idiot._

 

Come one, Clarke. _You’re not special_. Did you really think he cared about you? You’re just another conquest on his long list of potentials and now you’ve given him an inch.

 

Clarke turned to Raven. “I think I’m going to head out.” She told her friend.

 

Raven turned in confusion, looking in the direction Clarke’s gaze had lingered before her stare hardened. “I’ll come with you.” She started to scoot out of the booth with her but Clarke placed a hand on her arm.

 

“No way. I’m fine. There should be plenty of Ubers lined up outside. Don’t worry about it.” She smiled the best smile she could muster, holding in the feeling inside her chest that felt like it was going to explode.

 

Raven looked at her and Clarke could see the pity on her face.

 

“Don’t.” Clarke said. “I’m fine. I’ll text you when I get home.” She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before she left the table and practically ran to the exit.

 

Clarke had just started to breathe fresh air when she heard her name being called.

 

“CLARKE!” She turned to see Bellamy pushing his way through the crowd toward her.

 

Clarke rushed to the nearest car marked Uber and threw herself inside, roughly shutting the door.

 

“235 Walnut Street, please.” She gave her address to the girl in the driver’s seat.

 

“K.” Was her only response as they pulled away from the curb onto the empty street.

 

Clarke turned to look over her shoulder and regretted it immediately as she saw Bellamy burst off the sidewalk onto the street where the car had been sitting. He brought both his hands up to his hair and started to tug on the strands.

 

She turned back around in her seat and looked pointedly out the front window.

 

She had a whole three months before they started filming again.

 

She would forget about Bellamy Blake. And when they returned she would be professional but distant.

 

Clarke felt the tear fall down her cheek that she hadn’t even felt leave her eye and she rubbed at it furiously.

 

How could she do to this to herself?

 

Not only had she let Bellamy touch her, but _God_ she had wanted it. She had never felt more alive than she had in that moment. And now that she knew what that felt like, she knew nothing would be the same.

 

She cried more just thinking about it because she knew it couldn’t happen again.

 

Somehow, along the way, she had actually developed legitimate _feelings_ for Bellamy.

 

And just knowing that she was another throw-away fling to him hurt more than she would have ever thought possible.

  



	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here, guys!
> 
> So this is pretty much half plot, half shameless smut.
> 
> If you don't like the smutty bits, just glaze over them to the last two sections.
> 
> Now, off to edit Sunday's chapter of "The Biggest Moment!"
> 
> See you on the flip side! ;)

**Part 2**

 

Three months was  _ not _ a long time, Clarke learned.

 

She had never had a problem with the hiatus time period before because she had always been anxious to get back to set to see everyone and get started on the next season.

 

Hell. She had always looked forward to getting back to Bellamy and whatever they had going on. Whatever it was that she didn’t dare define.

 

This time, three months felt like three  _ days _ .

 

After the wrap party that night, her phone had exploded daily with text messages from Bellamy.

 

_ Why did you leave? _

 

_ We need to talk, Clarke. _

 

_ I don’t know where you live so I can’t come to you, so please respond. _

 

_ I don’t know what’s going on, but you can’t just ignore what happened between us. _

 

_ Please pick up. _

 

He was relentless, really, and if she didn’t know any better she would think that he legitimately cared.

 

Finally, Raven got tired of his constant texting and calling her and “took care of it.”

 

Clarke didn’t know what she meant by that, but after it happened, Bellamy stopped contacting her.

 

Clarke had told Raven the bare details of what happened and at first she threatened to cut off his dick, but Clarke honestly couldn’t bare Bellamy losing his dick even if it would never be inside of  _ her _ .

 

It had felt like such a nice dick.

 

After Raven took care of Bellamy’s calls, she had started counseling Clarke instead. She never outright  _ defended _ Bellamy, but she definitely seemed more empathetic to his plight.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but wonder what Bellamy had told Raven to sway her into giving him sympathy.

 

Currently, Clarke was on her way to her meeting with the writers for her pre-season prep. She really had no idea where they were going this season and this was the first time she felt like it was going to be a complete surprise. She was a little excited, actually.

 

When she pulled into the parking lot she noticed Bellamy’s 1960 Cadillac convertible parked in one of the front spaces, so apparently their meeting was together.

 

So much for having a few more days before she had to face him again.

 

Now that it was here, she was panicking. How was she supposed to act alongside of someone who had felt her at her most vulnerable? Who knew how she felt? What she fucking tasted like?

 

Man up, Clarke. This is your job. You will do it because you have to and that’s that.

 

Exhaling deeply, she opened the door to her Prius and walked toward the entrance. When she stepped inside, the cool air caused a chill to run through her body, but when she looked up to see Bellamy waiting in one of the chairs in the hallway, a shiver came again. For an entirely different reason, of course.

 

And it definitely wasn’t because of the cold air.

 

“Bellamy.” She greeted flatly.

 

“Clarke.” Bellamy stood immediately but stayed where he was.

 

Wise man, that one.

 

“Listen. I know you don’t want to talk to me, but I think you should know that -”

 

“Clarke! Bellamy!” Jordan opened the door and interrupted Bellamy’s sentence.

 

_ Good _ , Clarke thought. She didn’t want to hear anything he had to say right now.

 

“Come on in you two! Who’s ready to talk season six?” Jordan’s excitement was infectious and Clarke found herself smiling at him. Bellamy held the door open for her as she walked in. 

 

And if she breathed in his scent as she passed by, no one would ever know.

 

She took a seat in one of the chairs opposite a few writers who were there as representatives for the whole team and Bellamy took the chair beside her.

 

He laid his arms on the armrests and Clarke bit her lip to keep herself from outwardly reacting to the heat radiating from him.

 

This was going to be even harder than she expected.

 

“Alright you two. This is it. This is  _ the season _ .” Clarke looked confusedly at Jordan before turning to Bellamy who didn’t look confused at all.

 

“I’m sorry. Do you mean this is like, the  _ last _ season or something?” Clarke asked.

 

Jordan laughed and Clarke felt stupid for some reason. “Oh, I hope not, Clarke!” He started. “No, I mean this is the season that Rhea and Liam finally begin their romantic journey!”

 

Clarke froze in her seat.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “What?”

 

She could see Bellamy glance at her from her peripheral but she remained facing Jordan.

 

Jordan looked at her in confusion. “Romance, Clarke! What we have been building to all this time.” Clarke just continued to stare. “Oh, come on, is this really a surprise? We killed off your original love interest at the beginning of season  _ two _ and haven’t given you a serious romantic relationship since season three. This was always the plan.”

 

Clarke’s mouth was hanging open. “Since  _ when _ ?” She questioned, her voice pitched much higher than normal.

 

“Since your and Bellamy’s read-through before the show even started.” Jordan shrugged. “You two have something that’s dynamic on screen and we would’ve been both blind and stupid not to recognize it and take advantage of it.” He said this like it was the most obvious comment in the world.

 

“So!” He continued, clapping his hands together loudly. “Let’s talk specifics!”

 

The rest of the meeting was a blur of details. Romantic build up, side characters noticing their interactions, jealous stares… the whole gambit.

 

She was never going to survive this season.

 

At least she had something to fuel their romantic reactions now. Even if she usually tried her damndest to forget it ever happened.

 

She shook Jordan’s hand as well as those of the rest of the writers and moved toward the door, Bellamy right behind her.

 

“Clarke! Wait!” She could hear him call after her as she rushed to the door. “Come on, Clarke.” She felt his hand on her shoulder turning her to face him.

 

“Yes?” She said in exasperation. “How can I help you?”

 

He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Almost like he was searching for the appropriate thing to say.

 

“We should probably go ahead and start prepping for the new scenes.” He said and she couldn’t help but think that that was not what he originally planned to say. 

 

“You’re right we should.” She nodded, agreeing. “We can meet here when we get the new scripts. These scenes will probably require more preparation.” She looked at the wall over his shoulder.

 

She could feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves. “Or we could meet somewhere else. We could meet at my place if you want.”

 

Clarke suddenly met his eyes. “Your place?” Oh God. She didn’t know if she could restrain herself. Bellamy in his own domain? She could practically feel her toes curling.

 

“Yeah, it’s not far from here and it would be a little more private.” He was nodding to himself, thinking. “We’ve never really done explicitly romantic work before.” He continued. “I mean, our scenes have had a charged element, of course, but we’ll need to rehearse certain interactions and it would probably be easier if there weren’t a lot of nosey people around.”

 

Her mind immediately went to a very dangerous place. Rehearsing romantic “interactions” with Bellamy. Face stroking, hand holding, kissing… sex scenes.

 

Oh God. She was going to start hyperventilating.

 

“Sure. Sounds great.” She said instead and she turned to walk to her car door.

 

She opened the door, “I’ll text you when we get scripts.” She said, smiling lightly, sitting in the driver’s seat and backing out of her parking space.

 

She looked up to see Bellamy watching her closely, his face strangely blank.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Turns out scripts weren’t far off. In fact, she received hers three days later. And sure enough, no sooner had she gotten her hands on its pages than her phone buzzed.

 

**Bellamy Blake** _ Hey, Princess. You have your script? _

 

She bit her lip.

 

**Clarke Griffin** _ Yeah, haven’t gotten to read it yet, though. _

 

He didn’t take long to respond.

 

**Bellamy Blake** _ Oh. Well we’ve definitely got some material to rehearse. Any chance you can meet at my place tonight? I will be out all day but I will be back around seven or so. _

 

Clarke honestly hadn’t prepared herself for this, but she knew that she couldn’t avoid her job. It was her responsibility.

 

**Clarke Griffin** _ Sure 7 is fine. Text me your address. _

 

**Bellamy Blake** _ 683 Claridon Drive. See you then, Princess. _

 

Clarke sat the phone down on her bed and sighed deeply.

 

She just had to make sure that she didn’t jump him the second she walked through his door. She could  _ totally  _ do that. Right?

 

Right.

 

Picking up her script from her bed, she leaned back on her pillows and flipped open the front cover.

 

_

 

There it was. The ending to the season premiere. Rhea makes it to the new city and is reunited with Liam. 

 

Liam, who then is so overwhelmed by his happiness at realizing Rhea is still alive after being separated from her for over a year takes her into his arms and kisses her soundly.

 

Fade out.

 

Oh shit.

  
  
  
  


When she pulls up to Bellamy’s house at 6:55, she still hasn’t quite gotten past the fact that she was going to rehearse an intense kissing scene with the man whose fingers had been  _ this _ close to fucking her within an inch of her sanity.

 

No worries at all. There was no way this could go wrong.

 

Cue eye roll.

 

She pulled up to the gate at the front of his house. It definitely wasn’t what she was expecting it to be. It was an 1800’s estate, she was guessing. Old, original architecture fully restored.

 

She wasn’t sure what else she had been expecting because really this place was just so… Bellamy.

 

She pulled around to the front door and saw it open to reveal Bellamy standing barefoot in the doorway.

 

He was wearing a well-worn, navy t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that had obviously been around a while. He looked so comfortable in his own skin. And damn if she didn’t find that sexy as hell.

 

She put her car into park and opened her door, script in hand and walked over to where he was waiting.

 

“Hey, Princess” The corner of Bellamy’s mouth lifted in greeting and Clarke could feel her stomach clench as she bit down into the flesh of her bottom lip. When did that nickname become attractive instead of insulting?

 

_ When he started saying it like that. _

 

“Hello Bellamy.” She greeted in return. He opened the door behind him and allowed her to walk through.

 

The front entry hall made it apparent that the rest of the house had also been restored to its original historic glory and it was  _ beautiful _ . She had never seen anything like it.

 

“Your house. It’s beautiful, Bellamy.” She said in awe, looking up at the ceiling and spinning around studying the detail. When she stopped and looked back at him, he was looking at her.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiled a genuine smile. “I’ve spent a long time working on it. Did some of the restoration myself, even.” He looked extremely proud of himself.

 

Ugh. Why did that make him even more attractive to her? Standing here in this beautiful, old home, it was like he was the lord of some estate and her mind drifted to some of the romance novels she had read over the years.

 

“So.” He began moving toward the sitting room off the foyer. “What did you think of the script?” He questioned.

 

“It was actually really good. I think that this season is setting up to be the best one yet, really.” She replied honestly. Sure, she was initially shocked the writers actually decided to go in the romance direction with their characters, but he was right. It was where they had been going all along. There were going to be a whole bunch of happy “shippers” this fall, for sure.

 

“Well we really only have the one scene this episode since we are separated for the majority of the episode.” He smirked. “It just happens to a really  _ big _ scene.” He turned to face her then as she sat beside him on the couch. “Listen. I know I’m not your favorite person right now, but we can be professional about this, right?” He asked sincerely.

 

She couldn’t look him in the face as she nervously played with the edge of her sundress. “Of course, I can.” She mumbled and opened her script to the correct page. “Let’s get started.” She stood up to take her place across the room. 

 

They ran through blocking for the scene and then started to add in dialogue before eventually, they were ready to do a complete rehearsal.

 

It was going smoothly but the closer it got to them actually going through with the kiss, Clarke started to get overly emotional with the dialogue.

 

“You didn’t have a choice, Liam!” She said heatedly. “You had to lead our people to safety! You can’t keep holding on to this guilt forever!” She brought her hand up to his cheek and looked at him imploringly. “I’m here. We’re here. Together.”

 

Bellamy looked at her with a look that was so heated she wanted to believe that it was genuine. “Together.” He responded.

 

Leaning forward, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled into his chest and brought his lips to hers.

 

How she ever thought this would be awkward, she wasn’t sure. Because the second their lips touched, they melted into each other completely.

 

His lips pressed urgently against their own and her moan slipped out unintentionally as his hands gripped her waist roughly. Her hands slowly drifted up to his hair and pulled tightly, removing his lips from her own. They pulled back from the embrace to look at one another, both of them breathing heavily and staring into one another’s eyes, searching.

 

The scene was over. So why weren’t they moving apart?

 

She started to pull herself out of his arms when suddenly Bellamy’s arms wrapped further around her, gripping her whole torso and pressed her even closer to his body before bring his mouth back down to hers.

 

She moaned at the contact as his mouth opened and coaxed her into opening her own, swallowing the noises that were coming from her as he asserted control over the kiss. It was everything she ever hoped it would be and more.

 

Her hands moved slowly down his neck, scratching her fingernails lightly through the hair at the base as one of his moved down to rest on her ass, squeezing lightly. 

 

The touch brought her back to the present and she pulled away and moved herself across the room, removing herself from the temptation his presence gave her.

 

“What are we  _ doing _ ?” She breathlessly questioned. “This is not in the script, Bellamy.” She paced back and forth in front of the doorway “I refuse to do this again.” She absolutely couldn’t do this to herself. She had spent three months trying to move past her feelings for Bellamy and she couldn’t let un-scripted kissing put all of that to waste.

 

Bellamy quickly morphed from confusion into anger. “Again? What are you even  _ talking _ about?” He said fiercely. 

 

“I’m talking about my apparent inability to say no to you and my fucking hormones!” She shouted in retaliation. Couldn’t he see how hard she was trying?

 

“Are you insane?” He returned angrily. “All you’ve ever  _ done _ is say no to me!” He was out of breath now. “The  _ one _ time I thought that maybe, just maybe, you would give us a chance, you ran so far into the fucking distance that you sent  _ Raven  _ to let me down easy!”

 

She paused, breathing heavily. “What?” She was genuinely confused now. 

 

“Yeah!” He continued. “All I wanted to do was  _ talk _ to you about what happened and figure out what I did wrong! Why you fucking ran away! Why you couldn’t even stand to be in my presence!” He stepped closer, closing the distance separating them. 

 

“You can’t be  _ serious _ !” She said in disbelief. “I let you feel me up and almost fuck me in a  _ club _ of all places and then the second we were apart, you were chatting up some hot chick at the bar! Did you really expect me to stick around for the inevitable rejection?” She felt so much anger and frustration that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

 

Bellamy stopped his movements immediately. “Some  _ hot chick _ ? I don’t even know what you’re talking about, Clarke.” He sounded completely serious now. “All I know is that I finally,  _ finally _ convinced you to let me touch you and then when you went off with your friends and suddenly ran for the hills!” He had raised his voice again. “I was  _ waiting  _ for  _ you _ at the bar while you finished with your friends because I  _ thought _ that we were going to actually talk about what happened! And hell maybe even continue what we started!” He was so close now, she could see the sweat that was starting to form around the collar of his shirt from all of the adrenaline. “I don’t even remember what girl you’re talking about, but she likely approached me because, I don’t know, that’s sometimes what happens when you have even a little bit of fame. Someone usually wants to sleep with that guy from that one TV show!” He didn’t say it in a way that sounded cocky or even like it was something he was bragging about. If anything, he made it sound annoying that women were always trying to sleep with him.

 

“What?” She said again, stupidly. She wasn’t even sure how to digest what he was telling her. Was he being real with her?

 

He looked at her with his mouth hanging open, almost like he couldn’t believe that she was really that obtuse. Stepping forward the final step he brought his hand up to her cheek and looked directly into her eyes. 

 

“Clarke.” He said. “I’ve been trying to get you to notice me for  _ years _ .” She felt him pushing her backwards and she followed his guidance until she felt the wall behind her. “That night, touching you, feeling how much you wanted me too was the best thing that ever happened to me. I thought that you were finally going to let me in. That we were going to be something more.” His right hand trailed down her side, resting on her waist and pressing her closer to him. “And then you ran away and I couldn’t figure out what I had done wrong. I thought I had hurt you or something until Raven showed up at my house one day and confronted me.” 

 

He was so close now, she could once again feel his breath when he spoke. “I told her what happened and she said that I just needed to give you time and space and I was just so frustrated because that’s  _ all _ I’ve been doing for  _ so  _ long. But I did it. For you. Because I want you to want me too. The way I want you.” His chest pressed against her and pushed her backwards into the wall, so close that she was having trouble breathing and her chest brushed his with every breath she took. 

 

She finally found the strength to speak. “I do want you, Bellamy.” She gulped. “I want you so badly it hurts sometimes.” She couldn’t stop now that she had started. “That night when you touched me, I had never felt anything like that. I’ve  _ never _ wanted anyone the way that I want you.” She finished lamely, unsure of what else to say.

 

But apparently Bellamy didn’t need anything more because his nose ran from her chin up to her forehead, breathing her in and bringing his mouth directly to her ear. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pushed it out of the way behind her head, his fingers moving her head to the side and holding her in place as he spoke directly in her ear.

 

“You want me, Princess?” They were both breathing heavily and Clarke could only nod, words suddenly failing her now that she had confessed her innermost feelings. Bellamy pressed his pelvis forward and Clarke gasped as she felt his cock hard against her stomach. “You think you can take everything I can give you? Hm?” He whispered, his hot breath against her ear setting her skin on fire.

 

Clarke’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and had he not still have a firm grip on the position of her head, she would have let it drift backward to rest against the wall. She was  _ completely _ overwhelmed by her arousal. She hummed with her eyes closed and nodded as much as his grip would allow.

 

“No.” Bellamy said forcefully. “I need to hear you say it.” He continued. “No alcohol. No loud music. Just you.”

 

Clarke recognized this as the moment of no return. She had originally thought it was that night when she let him know just how much she wanted him, but now… Now she knew that this was  _ really _ it. When it was spoken aloud, there was no taking it back.

 

She opened her eyes and met his gaze. “Yes.” She said roughly, her throat sounding like it was badly in need of hydration. “Yes, Bellamy. I want you. I want  _ everything _ you can give me.”

 

The only warning she had of what was coming was a low growl that made her pussy clench in anticipation as Bellamy pulled her head back slightly to expose her neck to his mouth. He sucked and bit his way down to the top of her dress and the noises came more freely now, her mouth hanging open, helpless against his actions.

 

She whimpered to the ceiling as he found the top of her breasts and latched onto a spot directly above her nipple that was only barely covered by her dress. He sucked deeply and swirled his tongue on her skin, drawing gasps of both pleasure and pain. As he released her breast from his mouth, it made a wet popping sound and he looked down at his work, an admiring smirk on his face. He used his hold on her scalp to guide her gaze down as well.

 

There was now a very dark mark on her right tit that had been left by his mouth and his lips quirked up in satisfaction once more. She looked up to find his gaze back on her face.

 

“Might want to make sure that they give you a jacket this season, Princess. I think you’re going to find it hard to hide what we will be doing.” She nodded her acquiescence and his right hand moved away from her head allowing her freedom to move again.

 

His left hand stayed on her waist, but his right moved to the thin straps holding her dress up and slowly moved his finger underneath it, releasing it down her shoulder.

 

This particular dress hadn’t required a bra so when the strap finally reached her wrist, her entire breast was uncovered to his gaze and his eyes narrowed as he studied her intently. 

 

Leaving the strap dangling on her arm, his hand moved back up and wrapped around her whole breast, lifting it off her chest and squeezing it lightly in his grip. His thumb moved to rub back and forth across her nipple and he watched patiently as it hardened under his actions. 

 

Her mouth was still hanging open, breathing heavily, as he released the grip he had on her hair and moved it down to delicately finger the other strap of her dress. 

 

He was back at her ear, whispering. “Do you remember how you felt in my hand that night, Princess?” His fingers moved to pinch her nipple between his fingers, again plucking it outwards away from her chest. She whimpered and nodded. “You have the most beautiful tits I’ve ever seen.” He whispered as he backed up again to take her in. 

 

His left hand moved and drew her other strap down her arm, exposing her other breast to his hungry gaze.

 

She moaned at the look on his face, trying to contain the urge to take his hands and just  _ touch her _ already. His slow pace was driving her insane.

 

He brought both of his hands up to her breasts and palmed both of them, gently giving her other nipple the same treatment as the first. 

 

She looked toward the ceiling and silently prayed that he would stop teasing her soon. Her nipples had grown puffy and swollen under his ministrations and when he finally bent down to take one into his mouth she had to stuff the side of her hand into her mouth to keep from screaming aloud.

 

Sensing her movement, he immediately withdrew and took her hand from her mouth. 

 

“Now, Princess. We can’t have that.” He admonished. “I want to hear every single sound you make. Don’t hold back on me.” He continued to hold her hand in his own as he returned his mouth to her nipple. Slowly, Bellamy brought her own hand to her right breast underneath his and guided her to squeeze and fondle her own breast for a moment.

 

Both of his hands pulled hard on her waist suddenly bringing her back to his chest. He smirked as he watched as her breasts sway with the movement.

 

“I can’t wait to watch your tits shake while I fuck you.” He gently kissed her cheek before he stepped back and stopped touching her altogether. His tendency to go back and forth from being so deliciously rough to patient and soft was giving her a mental workout. It was an experience unlike anything she had ever had before and she already couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

Standing there against the wall with her dress hanging limply around her waist, she had never felt sexier than she did at that moment as she watched him study her like he was trying to decide what he wanted to do first.

 

“Take your dress off.” He ordered. She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking as she moved her hands out of her straps. He stopped her and she looked up to see him gazing at her worriedly. “Is this okay, Princess? I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.”

 

Clarke knew he was referring to the forceful way he was acting and she couldn’t help but think it was sweet of him to ask. 

 

“Bellamy” She said as she continued to pull her dress over her hips. “I’m shaking because I’m so turned on, I feel like I might lose feeling in my legs.” She had now removed her dress all the way and it laid in a pool of fabric on the floor. “Please don’t stop.”

 

Bellamy’s intense stare returned and he smirked, stepping back into her space. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry.” His right hand landed on her thigh and his bare foot came between her own feet lightly tapping them, indicating for her to spread her legs. “By the time I’m done with you, you  _ definitely _ won’t have feeling in your legs.”

 

She stepped her legs further apart, giving him the room that he needed the move his hand up the inside of her thigh toward her cunt.

 

“But I will carry you wherever you need to go, Princess.” He whispered before bringing his lips back to her own. 

 

He kissed the way she always imagined he would. His tongue exploring the recesses of her mouth and forcing her to comply.

 

His right hand had now reached her core and she inhaled deeply as he moved his fingers underneath her underwear and traced them through her lower lips, much the same way he did that night at the club.

 

“You’re always so ready for me, aren’t you?” She whimpered. “Hm? What was that, Princess?” She clenched her thighs together slightly when his finger reached her opening. “Ah, ah, ah.” He reprimanded, removing his fingers and lightly tapping on the inside of her thigh, reminding her to keep her legs open.

 

“How long have wanted me? How long have you been soaking your panties when I’m around, thinking about my dick deep inside your cunt?” He had moved back into her folds but was actively avoiding actually putting his fingers inside her. 

 

He apparently wanted an answer.

 

“So long” She whispered.

 

“How long? Come on now, don’t hold out on me.” He moved his middle finger to her opening and lightly traced a circle around the rim, catching her arousal as it leaked out onto his hand.

 

“Years.” She said in a high pitched voice. “Since that first year.”  _ God _ , just  _ please _ don’t stop what you’re doing, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.

 

“All that time? We could’ve been doing this for so long.” He paused his motions. “I guess we will have to make up for lost time.” Finally, he pressed his finger up into her and she instantly clamped down on the intrusion.

 

“Ahh” She moaned loudly as he slowly removed his finger and pushed it back inside.

 

“Does that feel good, baby?” She nodded. “You want more?” She nodded again, more stringently this time.

 

He hummed as he added another finger and started to pump them in and out of her in earnest, dragging his fingertips along the inside of her. 

 

Clarke was openly mewling now and when he suddenly removed them from inside her, she opened her eyes to find him staring at her, smiling.

 

He moved to grab onto the sides of her underwear and pull them down her legs.

 

“Knew you would be like this.” He mumbled to himself as he tapped her right ankle and urged her to lift up her leg and release herself from her underwear. 

 

He left them dangling from her left leg and moved his face closer to her pussy, inhaling deeply. “So responsive.” His hands trailed lightly from the bottom of her legs upward, finally finding her center.

 

Using his left hand to hold her lips open, he leaned in and licked a long trail from her opening to her clit, his eyes finding hers while he lapped gently.

 

It was the single hottest thing she had ever seen and she couldn’t look away from him.

 

He circled his tongue around her clit twice before he moved back to her opening and pressed his tongue up into her, drinking everything she had to offer.

 

“Oh God” She moaned, still looking down into his eyes. Her hips had started to move of their own volition and Bellamy held his tongue still and allowed her to fuck herself on his tongue.

 

Finally, he brought his mouth back up to her clit and sucked hard, his fingers once again entering into her tight snatch.

 

She was barely holding herself up at this point as Bellamy moved his left hand from her waist to her hand, moving it up to her tit and telling her wordlessly to play with herself.

 

She pinch her nipples as he continued to circle her clit with his tongue and fuck her with his fingers. She was nearing her peak when he quickly added a third finger and crooked them up into her finding the rough patch of skin that she could never reach with her own hands.

 

Her orgasm hit her quite suddenly and she could only somewhat hear the small noises she was making as she came down from her high, her thighs trembling as Bellamy continued to gently move his fingers in place, drawing out her wave as long as possible.

 

When her thighs clench in around his head, he slowly removed his fingers and stood to stroke her face.

 

“Okay, Princess?” She could only nod with her eyes closed, leaning into his touch.

 

“Such a good girl, coming for me like that.” He whispered. “Let’s see if we can do it again on my dick, hm?”

 

He took her hand and led her over to the couch they had been rehearsing on and stood behind it, putting his hand on her back and gently lowering her over the top of the couch cushions.

 

The release on her strained legs was a welcome relief and she rested her face on her arms on top of the cushions gratefully, humming while she listened to the sound of Bellamy releasing his belt buckle and unzipping his pants.

 

“Mmm such a dirty girl, aren’t you, Princess?” He whispered and she moaned loudly in approval. “You like it when I talk to you? Let’s see.” He moved his fingers back to her pussy and gently probed, checking to see if the sensitivity had calmed down.

 

When he was met with another gush of her juices coating his fingers, he chuckled lightly and once again pressed his now wet hand on her lower back, holding her in place.

 

“You’re always going to be like this, aren’t you? Ready to let me fuck you anytime I want?” She moaned yet again and murmured her assent into the couch cushions.

 

“I couldn’t hear you, Princess.” He wrapped his arm around her front and lifted her off the couch, his hand roughly squeezing her tit in his hand and clamping down her nipple, pulling it away from her body.

 

“AH!” She squealed in delighted surprise. “Yes, Bellamy!” She panted for air. “I’ll always be ready for you.” 

 

He gently pushed her back to the couch and she pushed her ass back into his hands, showing her impatience as she waited for him to fuck her.

 

He chuckled. “I thought so.” He rubbed his palm over her bare ass check and gently pinched it causing her to yelp. “And I’ll always be ready for you too, Princess.”

 

At that, she felt his cock rub against her ass and she groaned as her pussy started to clench around thin air, waiting for his entry.

 

Bellamy must have noticed. “Is your pussy hungry for me, Clarke?” She was so frustrated with his overwhelming patience that she felt like crying, but she still found the energy to nod vigorously, praying that would be enough. 

 

He trailed a finger tip down her spine. “Did you want me to use a condom, Princess?”

 

Clarke lifted her head up to turn around and look him in the eye. “I’m clean and I have an IUD.” She knew him, she trusted him. She always had, really.

 

His features softened and he looked at her seriously. “I’m clean.” He nodded. “Are you sure?”

 

His desire to make certain it was what she wanted only turned her on even more. “Bellamy Blake, I’m sure, now please fuck me before I lose my fucking mind.”

 

Smirk firmly back in place, she felt him guide his cock between her pussy lips and gather everything that was there, slowly moving along back and forth, teasing her.

 

“Okay, Princess. Just for you.” He moved more quickly than she anticipated and suddenly she found herself impaled by him.

 

“ _ Sweet  _ Jesus.” She groaned in arousal. 

 

His left hand grabbed her ass cheek roughly. “Not all the way in yet, Princess. You’ve still got more of me to take, I’m afraid.”

 

She felt him pull out before he roughly pushed himself back in and Clarke came up on her toes, bracing herself against the intrusion.

 

“So fucking  _ huge _ .” She mumbled into the couch cushions.

 

She heard his laugh behind her. “Oh, but you can take it. I know you can.” He kept a steady pace, pulling out only to push back in immediately after and each time, it felt like he went further and further inside her.

 

Finally, he pushed so far she could feel his balls bump into her clit and she whimpered at the feeling of being so full.

 

“There you go. You got it.” He pulled back out slowly, her cunt clutching onto him as he withdrew. When he pushed back in, he was once again seated fully, but this time it felt easier, her body used to his size. They set up an even tempo, her pussy still clinging to him

 

Clarke had never felt something so good.

 

“Me either, Princess, me either.”

 

Oops, apparently she said that part of loud.

 

Suddenly, he pulled her up into his arms, as he continued to fuck into her from behind, his right arm coming around her to circle her clit. She could hear the sounds of her wetness as he drove up into her and the noise was borderline obscene.

 

She couldn’t stop crying out as she once again felt her orgasm drawing near.

 

“Fuck” She heard Bellamy whisper into her neck. She turned her head to search for his lips only to find his eyes staring down at her chest, watching her breasts swing back and forth with his harsh movements. “Come on, Clarke. You can come for me again.”

 

She screamed out loud as the circles around her clit and the roughness of his thrusts once again pushed her over the edge.

 

No longer able to stand, Bellamy helped her lay back on the top of the couch cushions as he continued to thrust into her lithe body a few more times before she felt him cum inside her.

 

He leaned over her back, catching his breath as she stretched her arms out over her head and pulled on the seat cushions, moaning contentedly.

 

She felt his lips on her right shoulder, kissing her sweetly before he gently pulled out of her.

 

The whimpering noises she made were pitiful, but it had felt so good and now she just felt empty.

 

Bellamy rubbed her ass cheek as he lifted her up off the couch and scooping her into his arms, her legs dangling off his forearms. 

 

“Told you I would carry you, Princess.” He kissed her temple as he moved them through the house toward what she soon found out was his bedroom. Or at least she assumed it was his. It was covered in stacks of books and she saw what looked like reading glasses on the nightstand.

 

He laid her down on top of the covers and moved away, walking toward the open door on the opposite side of the room. When he returned, he was carrying a wet washcloth.

 

He laid down on the bed, his face even with her pussy as he reached up and took great care in wiping up the remnants of their combined fluids.

 

“Mmmm.” She hummed. “I was kind of enjoying feeling your cum inside me.” She gave him a teasing look as he brought his eyes to hers.

 

Smirking, he finished his task and threw the washcloth aside. He crawled up the bed and laid on his back pulling her on top of him. “Oh don’t worry, sweet girl.” He said lowly. “I plan to come inside you often.” He chuckled. 

 

She bit her lip, burrowing her face into his chest. “Unless, you know.” She started. “You ever wanted to cum somewhere else. Like my tits. I would be okay with that too.” She gazed up at him with an innocent expression.

 

His eyes narrowed darkly as he raised her leg up on his hip, pressing his hardening dick against her pussy.

 

Clarke gasped as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. She could get used to this.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


The third day into filming the first episode of the season, the scene schedule indicated they were filming the final scene.

 

Their very first romantic scene.

 

Clarke and Bellamy had been keeping their newfound relationship a secret at this point in time because they wanted to enjoy their bubble of “just them” for a little while longer.

 

They were in their places, waiting for action to be called when Raven came up to Clarke in a tizzy.

 

“Is this okay? Are you okay? Is everything okay? Because say the word, and we will get a rewrite, I promise.” She was manic.

 

“Raven. I’m fine. Trust me, I’ve got this.” Clarke smiled sweetly at her friend. I mean, she couldn’t very well tell her that she had made out with Bellamy so much at this point that really, the hard part of this scene was going to be making sure they didn’t carried away and end up fucking in her dressing room afterward.

 

Although, now that she thought about it, that seemed like an  _ excellent _ plan, actually.

 

Raven looked dubiously at Bellamy who was across the set having his make-up perfected. 

 

She couldn’t wait until later when they could wash it off together in the shower.

 

“A-Okay here, Reyes. Go eat more of that disgusting fruit shit you like so much.”

 

Raven rolled her eyes and walked back to her chair that was sitting on the side and picked up a slice of fruit pizza on the way.

 

Clarke walked toward Bellamy who had just finished and whispered so only he could hear.

 

“We can do this, right?” She was nervous. How, she wasn’t sure.

 

“Of course we can, Princess.” He smiled down at her. “We practice all the time.”

 

She hit him on the shoulder as he started laughing as places were called.

 

“Action!” came from the director and they smoothly went through their lines and blocking, tension building to the scene that would definitely break Twitter in April.

 

“Together” he said roughly before pulling her into his strong arms and devouring her completely, his tongue instantly moving into her mouth as he had grown so accustomed to doing.

 

“Cut!” The director yelled. “That was great guys, but let’s take a break and do it again. Maybe a little less intense on the kissing this time, it’s a first kiss after all.” 

 

Clarke heard the giggles from off set and smirked before walking to her chair.

 

Immediately, Raven was upon her. “What. The. Actual. Fuck. Griffin!”

 

Clarke turned and stared at her with a blank face. “What? I told you we would be okay.” She shrugged her shoulder and took a bite of the donut resting on the table beside her smiling at Bellamy who was staring at her from across the room.

 

Raven looked back and forth for a minute before she snapped. “Oh my GOD! You two are fucking!”

 

A few people turned to stare and Clarke shushed her immediately.

 

“I can’t BELIEVE you haven’t told me! So much for being my best friend, you fucking traitor!” Even though her words were harsh, Raven was smiling so brightly Clarke was worried her face might break.

 

Clarke leaned in to whisper. “Listen. You’ve got to keep this quiet, okay.” She said with authority. Raven seemed unimpressed. “We don’t want it out just yet.” She leaned back in her seat and took another bite of her donut. “Oh, and we’re not just  _ fucking _ , we’re  _ dating _ . Get it right, at least.” She said with a mouth full of fried dough.

 

Raven smirked and leaned against her chair. “I take full credit, you know. I basically set this up.” She took a bite of her fruit pizza as Clarke snorted.

 

“Yeah, okay. And it definitely had nothing to do with our heated confessions at his gorgeous 1800’s estate and fucking our feelings out on his couch.” Clarke mumbled.

 

Raven’s head snapped around to stare at her. “Um. Excuse me!?” She said excitedly.

 

“Not now.” Clarke said. “Maybe later.” She glanced at her friend from the side of her eyes. “I have a kissing scene to reshoot, unfortunately.” She laughed as she made her way back to set.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


When the episode premiered in April, the director ended up using the first kiss they filmed.

 

And it did break Twitter.

  
  
  
  


**The End**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. That's the end of Hollywood Bellamy and Clarke.
> 
> I have several plot bunnies in my head at the moment and I looooove to write short stories so you may see more of those popping up soon.
> 
> And if you have something you're just dying to see written, let me know and I'll try and squeeze it in when I have time.
> 
> Anything to make it through this hiatus, am I right?
> 
> PS Here's to hoping that JRoth doesn't completely rip us to shreds at NYCC next month *Cheers*


End file.
